Toon Fantasy
Webcomic created by TurtleHill. Red Blossom Princess "In order to save the important people, I will not lose is not a squid!" ~ Blossom Country of origin: Toon Shiruvu~ania Country Occupation: Princess Weapon(s): (Orb in the sky) bow and arrow Sex: Female Age: 13 Hobbies: Eating sweets, studying, playing the violin, reading, being stylish ~ Princess of noble red go to the beginning of the line ~ One of the princess of the country three Shiruvu~ania Toon. That figure that combines the beauty and elegance befitting the princess of a country which is exactly what is the heartthrob of women around the country. Both have excellent Man Mo, that the queen is said to be a l eading can didate time in the future. But she such, the content is just a normal girl's bright. Around in front of the sublime are not disturb the attitude of the country to become a role model, father figure in front of the Utonium of Tsuitsui would graces. Think that butter cup, but free-spirited tomboy well have a tiff, and secretly envy. Of bubbles is not that how you leave people alone have Abunakkashiku. While burdened with the grief of losing the important people and Ph.D., at the party pulls her comrades always at the forefront as a playmaker. One of the magical crystals of X, the owner of the orb-shaped pendant in the sky. When in battle it turns into a bow and arrow orb. Arrow can be used to be emitted have various effects on one by one, the attack but also to recover the favor of course. Blossom in front of all the girls try to be a princess worthy. Growth through the journey or how she such, there is one of the points. Girl of the original is a kindergarten, but I'm 13 years old in that way same as the PPGZ. I think we also character ToonFantasy, going to introduce more and more in this way from now on! Princess of Blue Bubbles "And someday, I hope one day to spend together in all laughing."~ Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles Country of origin:Toon Shiruvu~ania Country Sex: Female Weapon(s): (Orb of Sokai) stick Age:13 Likes:Picking flowers, playing with animals, painting Dislikes: Ghosts, the dark ~ Princess of blue heart Gentle bring the sun ~ One of the princess of the country three Shiruvu~ania Toon. Innocent and innocent in nature, are also from the people yearned for equality gently in contact with anyone. Playing with friends in the secret garden the animals I love animals and nature, stealing the eyes of the surrounding well only know her. Came to understand that the word of the animal within. Blossom's sister has been yearning as well. Buttercup loves to teased her often tentatively. Comes to have a strong mind during the course of using the harsh journey but also cry remembering the days when sorrow, had spent at the castle at more than anyone that the spoiled child, had gone all over Dr. love. Orb of the bubbles is usually Sokai with the shape of a ring that, when the battle turns into a gem of blue stick rod is fitted. You can also drop the dynamite or a piano or anvil and the heads of the enemy, cause the emergence of banana peel, shake the rod and further pitfalls. Initially did not know so well how to use, as it had been Bun'nagu~tsu. (Intense) Bubbles is itself a fairy tale princess come out like Manma. In three people are doing the most natural princess. Was wrapped the hair in order and let out a whiff of the princess, and say I was not aware of the Bubbles of Z, would be lying. Green Princess Buttercup "What are prepared in its own way I can try to sell a fight with me, fool of Yoppodo?"~ Butte rcup Country of origin: Toon Shiruvu~ania Country Princess Occupation: Gender: Female (tentatively) Weapon(s): (Orb of the earth) Ken Likes:Hunting, sports, training Dislikes: girly things,Bugs (Especially Spiders) ~ Princess of green strength to pursue Courageous ~ Buttercup One of the princess of the country three Shiruvu~ania Toon. Her character is a bad mouth quite yet in tomboy princess of a country. Or the stiff opposition to the rules of the castle, you are hunting or swords or men with an apprentice knight dressed in clothes of the man. Have also plagued the head with a chance to run away because his servants immediately to the clerk will Tsukamaro education. Her attitude is desperate, but at first glance seem outrageously, instead of "yourself as a princess" in the bottom, and want to recognize the "true self". Or from the difference in the way of thinking, and no-nonsense Blossom is well get into an altercation. The attitude of a spoiled girl bubbles, but seemed frustrated, weak and shown a crying face. Have dreamed of for a journey sword in hand in order to make sure his arm one day, who was more aggressive to fight the forces of darkness. Of course, awareness is also our mission to save the world and Drs. At the party cut captain existence. Also face up to any formidable enemy. Buttercup uses the orb of the earth has is usually in the form of a bracelet that, when changes to the sword fighting. Flaring and wield fierce lightning. Power goes up depending on the feeling of Buttercup herself. Buttercup is a girl to deny yourself a princess. She is I should not behave in a modest and even though the princess! Favorite plain clothes are easy to draw most of Bataka ★ The Crimson Prince Brick One of the reigning princes of the three neighboring countries Shiruvu~ania Toon, to Ratchet. Has a very stubborn personality. Has a very good flexibility, does not hear well when nervous. Prouder than anyone else has to stand on top of the country as the Prince, in front of the people and the retainer will not forget his behavior was always full of dignity. Believes that the wicked are to be given severe punishment wothout mercy, doesn't matter if its women or children. He is known as the "Prince of Ice" by the townspeople secretly. Its all an act only because of the country has been suffering which people do not understand. D oes not take to kindly to the cold. He knows how to bake and cook. Takes care of his brothers Butch and Boomer when they're sick. Although the three of the countries hates the Princesses because they made a cause Shiruvu~ania Toon was a lot of monsters on the continent Habikora CN. Has very complex feelings for Princess Blossom. His main weapon is a poisoned crossbow. He is the oldest of his three brothers. Prince of the Indigo Blue Boomer One of the yougest of the three princes of the neighboring country. He has a superior brain and tactics, humanity boy was extremely lacking. Worried that you can not understand why laughing or crying or angry because why other people do not know what that emotion, and others are different, too. Brick "it." Because of its emptiness" You believe that Tsukihanashi and, deep down. "Does not need to because I thought okay. The unnecessary things." Feels jealous of Bubbles that are sent her a person or other animal and mind is very expressive, and therefore gradually begins to come to. Uses a whip. Usually is a stick shape, and zap you out in combat. The attack against the enemy without mercy 'I do not know the concept of pain and suffering...' In this he is always talking to the people with inorganic expressionless, more like a machine than like a boy. Eyes to kill creature spotted everything now, from the servants have been afraid. (In the window of the room. Carcasses of animals and insects have accumulated a lot of) it can communicate with him is just such a brick. The most direct word for Boomers' is "Brick is almost cold. Butch has been thought or "ー · · ·. With tangle" On the other hand. That will change if he meets with Bubbles. Dark Green Prince Butch One of the three princes of the neighboring countries. Has a split personailty disorder he can be most cheerful and vibrant personality. Favorite large sword in hand, seeking a strong opponent always warlike. Tends to use a large amount of brute force. Boomer's not good at deadpan reticence, together do not want to have too much say and sibling.His personality will change during the middle of the savage battle he can turn from a cheerful persona to a blood-thirsty berserker. In fact, because of his double personality, personality change into a savage battle in the middle at the moment casual looks most decent and just see this. Since even with Boomer's help they can barely hold him down. Butch is actually the most violent of the three princes in the country. But when the personality have been changed, he usually does not remember anything only small fragments. Later also, what was only his double personality is why. Buttercup and him have the worst fights in history. This Butch may be close to the original the most original. Butch uses a large sword weapon. This was decided in haste. Exchange for two other people had a hard time it is not ·. I worried about as a result many Boomer's rash desicions and quietness, especially after all the whip was fit. Butch likes his hair in the late morose. Alchemist Utonium Occupation: Alchemist Country: Toon Shiruvu~ania country Age: Atleast around 35 or so Weapon(s): None (Uses alchemy & Drilling Team) Likes: Research & the girls Chapereon our princess in the castle of silver Exclusive alchemist. Is an Alchemist of the flow in the past, was a study of "Magical X" ultimate magic crystal while wandering around the world along with the teacher. Research efforts are impressive success in the making of a magical human X even after the bereavement and teacher. However, Utonium felt beholden to that many countries began to struggle in search of magical X is a powerful force, withdrew from the magical alchemy to seal the X one o'clock. A few days later, "instead serve the royal family, would not let me used to protect our country a magical X means" from the king the predecessor of the country Toon Shiruvu~ania received an offer that, Alchemist exclusive royal family of the country Toon Shiruvu~ania to. Girl is a keepsake for the King's predecessor, that yearning to touch girls Utonium also as biological father. (But sometimes scary glimpses of things. Which is father-friendly base) is known as "Doctor" from three people for some reason. The dark night was revived, by liberating the magical X at the expense of himself and escape from the castle the girls. "There may be many painful now. Any circumstances, in accordance with the human 3, but I'm not overcome · ·!" No. 1 Revolutionary Armed Forces of the country Ratchet. The rebels have been tormented slaves and the politics of the country who have doubts about the kingdom of evil Ratchet gathered, raised the emancipation of slaves was formed. It was considered just a jumble of commoner, will also be an uphill battle cavalry corps of the country was called ratchet under the supervision of the man called one of the leaders of the Sector V, of iron. Leader of the Resistance forces of Sector V. To rise in revolt the RRB in order to save the prince three people who suffer from the tyranny of the country ratchet assays. Has been a hero from the trust of our fellow slaves in thick strong charisma. Were killed under the brick was given to my father was trying to wake the three former rebel prince, the Monty! Has a past, holding the chest to the prince three revenge. Emotions and inherited from the father, fight under the firm conviction. Spear weapon called 'Scorpion'. Was the spear in the translation was fairly trouble weapon of Nigel and what to do, that there are no characters have weapons system man spear that you mention it. Because it was the concept of "common people faction hero" costume, rather than the armor in the diatomaceous athletic. Boomer, there is a fate especially strong for Brick. In Toon Fantasy. Really, who killed the father of number 1, 3, and the Prince asks why Ratchet our country really Brick?! It has been completed is it only members so far Sector V , I want to put out other KND members if the opportunity arises. Or 362's. Elemental Summoner Mac & Genie Bloo Age: 11 Weapon(s): Staff & Book Country: Toon Shiruvu~ania Indigo Village Summoner village of the majority of villagers live with the spirits, ordinary boy living in the village indigo. For a shy personality, had been bullied on a daily basis for kids of the village group, led by Terence evil of his brother. One day, meet spirits, to find the blue book of God in a cave a strange off-limits. Learned a lot of magic in Blue and other spirits, his talents as a Summoner begins to sprout gradually. Believe that knowing that was used, and blue, and become true friends. However, if we were runaway blue by any chance, a flute sound Punishment in spirit was a gift from a person hate "the soul of submerged whistle (sometimes)." Bloo- Nearly as the nature of the original (laughs). Spirit long ago, was sealed in terms of the "Book of Solomon" with us has passed fellow mischief. Felt the fading power of the seal under the influence of the power of darkness, to use the Mac Lost in the cave. Also try to become free only entice Mac "It would be my best friend", would end up traveling with Mac and Girls To crown it all ended in failure hampered by girls. Also often cause trouble in the girls line is that behavior because selfish personality. Called "caterpillar shit" from butter cup. This blue is actually frightening appearance of another · ·.I'm also ~! ~ Spirit summoning of Mac Wilt- What spirit is characterized by long limbs. I Can not help that there are people who are in trouble in a very kind personality. With the ability and hideous character that would let such a rotten part of the opponent's body contrary to. Favorite saying is "I'm sorry." Eduardo- Look cowardly and heinous in nature despite crybaby. Talking to the people to the unique language of the country of somewhere like a mixture. Also tried to Mochisaro the (Orufiria) Okuti of bubbles once I love cute things. Fiercely fighting capability is correspondingly appearance, at the time of his fight "monster" but exactly. Coco- Spirit in the shape like a bird. Incidentally girl. Some have not only "here", in the fellow has been through. In fact the owner of the most shrewd thinking seems to be dumb. Produces an egg and happy, while what she was like is turned on. Word of the animal and natural voice will be heard and are near. Herriman- A leader of the spirits. In a very strict character, annoying to the rules. From around the spirit has not been well thought up from the rigors of that unreasonable. To look young to master the Mac, there is little discontent? But does have quite a few others as well, is also introduced one! But it is not older than the girls are really Mac. This is called "The Book of Solomon" weapons of Mac. Usually can not read at all usually been portrayed in ancient characters, when the battle is likely to be able to read in the magic of the book. At level to summon spirits will be more powerful. Spirit is in all 72 body. Summoner is becoming acclimated to his translation of the very strongest when it can be manipulated to summon all! Normal attack, you Bun'naguri in this way. Quite painful laughs. The book is always beside without entering the Blue Mac is a partner of tentatively, because in a position to teach the art of summoning. Costume images costume. Summoner of everyone here is wearing a dress like all animal costume. Magician Dexter Magician Dexter Age: 13 Occupation: Magician Hometown: Selene Village Weapon(s): Cane/staff Likes: Studying, reading, Blossom, magical experiments Dislikes: Brick, people messing with his experiments, etc... Magician goes to "School of the Magi," a prestigious school of magic. Boasts a superb performance in the academic genius all drilling technologies and elemental magic, and magic runes. However, from other magician has not been thought well to take the attitude often put it on the nose, supercilious. Increasingly attracted to her pomp, become pale eventually develop a love for performance was robbed of the top spot quickly came to the entrance to Blossom experience happened, had been her rival. It thinks of honor or geeks, or being made fun of and getting irritated with that are difficult to exercise that was curious or the game of fashion, the reality is that ordinary boy reached. Although there is no intent on the development of new magic always at home at school, they are always messing up by Dee-Dee experimental tool in the natural enemy is my sister. In the event there is an opportunity occurred in this Dee-Dee, Dexter is determined to be a journey along with the girls but · · ·. Use magic wand weapon. Elemental magic crystal at the tip of the dwelling has been fitted, and emit a variety of magic by magic spell to draw. Following is Dexter. RPG party to the magician I still need it is essential! Dexter is a battle we can also use magic character more versatile wind protection and recovery, mainly in the spell of lightning. Furthermore, because someone could blossom along with the strategy thought, surely should be to rely on! The boy turns to a pair that primarily cover and support is mainly because most girls girl party. Characters Main: Blossom (PPG) Bubbles (PPG) Buttercup (PPG) Brick (PPG) Boomer (PPG) Butch (PPG) Support: Professor Utonium (PPG) Mandy (GABM) Mindy (GABM) Nergal Jr. (GABM) Mimi (Grim Tales from Down Below) Billy (Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy) Jack-Sensei (Samurai Jack) Dexter (Dexter's Lab) Dee-Dee (Dexter's Lab) Fairy (Octi) #'s 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 84, 83, 42, 44, 65, 10, 30c, 60, 86, etc.. (KND) Starfire (Teen Titans) Robin (Teen Titans) Cybrog (Teen Titans) Raven (TT) Beast Boy (TT) Warrior Elsa Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Mac (FHIF) Bloo (FHIF) Wilt (FHIF) Eduardo (FHIF) Herriman (FHIF) Coco (FHIF) Le Quak (Courage the cowardly dog) Courage (CCD) Johnny (Johnny Bravo) Eris (GABM) Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) Brat (PPG) Brute (PPG) Berserk (PPG) Grim (GABM) Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Raj (CL) Clam (CL) Chowder (Chowder) Irwin (GABM) Mandark (Dexter's Lab) Abracadever (PPG) The GangGreen Gang (PPG) HIM (PPG) Sedusa (PPG) Princess Morbucks (PPG) Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPG) Amoeba Boys (PPG) Mojo Jojo (PPG) Bell (PPGD) Ed (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) Edd (EEE) Eddy (EEE) The Blue Sage Black Knight Demon Hawk Magnus Ms. Bellum (PPG) Mr. Mayor (PPG) Bunny (PPG) Gallery Toonfantasy bubbles by turtlehill-d39ctxd.jpg|Princess Bubbles Toon fantasy blossom by turtlehill-d39aa8g.jpg|Princess Blossom Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF toon_fantasy_by_turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF toon_fantasy_by_turtlehill-d39554p.jpg|Activation Toonfantasy mac bloo by turtlehill-d3cxwcp.jpg|Mac & Bloo Toonfantasy dexter by turtlehill-d3c1o2z.jpg|Dexter Toonfantasy abracadaver by turtlehill-d3fxvq6.jpg|Abracadevor Toonfantasy ppg and rrb by turtlehill-d3dq9t0.jpg|PPG + RRB Toonfantasy him by turtlehill-d3fh83y.jpg|HIM Toonfantasy gangreen gang by turtlehill-d3fotjc.jpg|GangGreen Gang Toonfantasy mojo jojo by turtlehill-d3f893e.jpg|Mojo Jojo Toon fantasy caurage by turtlehill-d3in9ay.jpg|Courage Toon fantasy johnny by turtlehill-d3j7wf5.jpg|Johnny Toon fantasy ed edd n eddy by turtlehill-d3j4w40.jpg|Ed, Edd, & Eddy Toon fantasy buttercup by turtlehill-d39cui9.jpg|Princess Buttercup Toonfantasy butch by turtlehill-d3f5hrj.jpg|Prince Butch Toonfantasy boomer by turtlehill-d3f59gh.jpg|Prince Boomer Toonfantasy brick by turtlehill-d3dvprj.jpg|Prince Brick Boomer by turtlehill-d4w3v2q.jpg|Prince Boomer Butch by turtlehill-d4w3wfu.jpg|Prince Butch Brick by turtlehill-d4w3urr.jpg|Prince Brick Princess buttercup by turtlehill-d41wru5.jpg|Princess BC Princess bubbles by turtlehill-d41wrgw.jpg|Princess Bubbs Princess blossom by turtlehill-d41wr0b.jpg|Princess Bloss Toon fantasy numbuh 1 by turtlehill-d3j83u5.jpg|Numbah 1 Triangle heart by turtlehill-d55jkdm.jpg|Brick-Blossom-Dexter Princess and sedusa by turtlehill-d3f8bov.jpg|Sedusa & Princess Fuzzy and the amoeba boys by turtlehill-d3f8b1f.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins & The Ameoba Boys Toonfantasy octy fairia by turtlehill-d3bb7a4.jpg|Octi (Fairy) toon_fantasy_frankie_by_turtlehill-d3h3fvu.jpg|Frankie toon_fantasy_mindy_by_turtlehill-d4yxv8j.jpg|Witch of the Spring ~ Mindy toon_fantasy_brute_by_turtlehill-d4uhvm9.jpg|Shadow Knight Brute toonfantasy_berserk_by_turtlehill-d4uea74.jpg|Shadow Knight Berserk toon_fantasy_brat_by_turtlehill-d4uhu9u.jpg|Shadow Knight Brat Toon fantasy mimi by turtlehill-d4vw715.jpg|Mimi witch_mandy_by_turtlehill-d3nakbe.jpg|Witch Mandy toon_fantasy_story_by_turtlehill-d494pdg.jpg|Ball toon_fantasy_story_2_mojo_jojo_by_turtlehill-d494pvs.jpg|Mojo toon_fantasy_story_3_father_by_turtlehill-d494qid.jpg|Father sakura_by_turtlehill-d4rrzgu.jpg|Numbah 3 rrb_and_rrb_by_turtlehill-d4j2huc.jpg|RRB & RRB?? the_litlle_fall_by_turtlehill-d4fhrn0.jpg|Jack trick_or_treat_by_turtlehill-d4eki5o.jpg|Halloween jack_by_turtlehill-d4adwv9.jpg|Jack toon_fantasy_5_story__leaving_by_turtlehill-d494rol.jpg|Journey toon_fantasy_story_4_fairy_by_turtlehill-d494r5c.jpg|Octi bubbles_and_mac_by_turtlehill-d3gh2by.jpg|Mac & Bubbles buttercup_and_jack_by_turtlehill-d3gmdes.jpg|Jack & BC girls_side_by_turtlehill-d56fyaa.jpg|The Girls' Side bloosom_and_dexter_by_turtlehill-d3gdvv5.jpg|Dexter & Blossom boys_side_by_turtlehill-d56t34c.jpg|The Boys' Side bell_toonfantasy_ver__by_turtlehill-d4zplyc.jpg|Knight Bell toon_fantasy_robin_by_turtlehill-d5861ln.jpg|Robin Brick's Best Friend toon_fantasy_starfire_by_turtlehill-d59rgnc.jpg|Starfire lunch_time_by_turtlehill-d3jxhlz.jpg|Dinner toon_fantasy_deedee_by_turtlehill-d3i9mep.jpg|Dee-Dee toonfantasy_jack_by_turtlehill-d3cxvig.jpg|Samurai Jack toonfantasy_elsa_by_turtlehill-d3dhhob.jpg|Elsa toon_fantasy_utonium_by_turtlehill-d3b6dwi.jpg|Alchemist Utonium toon_fantasy_numbuh_2_by_turtlehill-d3j853f.jpg|Numbah 2 toon_fantasy_cyborg_by_turtlehill-d5a9e0r.jpg|Cyborg toon_fantasy_beast_boy_by_turtlehill-d5afjen.jpg|Beast Boy toon_fantasy_numbuh_4_by_turtlehill-d3j87p8.jpg|Numbah 4 toon_fantasy_numbuh_5_by_turtlehill-d3j8890.jpg|Numbah 5 toonfantasy_numbuh_3_by_turtlehill-d3j861l.jpg|Numbah 3 toon_fantasy_billy_by_turtlehill-d3k8oeq.jpg|Billy toon_fantasy_mandy_by_turtlehill-d3k8p83.jpg|Witch Mandy toon_fantasy_irwin_by_turtlehill-d3lde6f.jpg|Irwin toon_fantasy_nergal_jr__by_turtlehill-d3lotcq.jpg|Nergal Jr. toon_fantasy_grim_by_turtlehill-d3kf9s5.jpg|Grim toon_fantasy_mandark_by_turtlehill-d3icp73.jpg|Mandark toon_fantasy_chowder_by_turtlehill-d48ep1g.jpg|Chowder toon_fantasy_black_knight_by_turtlehill-d4bgnhx.jpg|Black Knight toon_fantasy__the_blue_sage_by_turtlehill-d4bz25a.jpg|The Blue Sage toonfantasy_skarr_by_turtlehill-d48az89.jpg|Skarr toon_fantasy_lazlo_raj_clam_by_turtlehill-d4akgyq.jpg|Lazlo, Raj, and Clam mandy_and_mindy_by_turtlehill-d4z7fad.jpg|Mindy & Mandy ppgzd_eris_by_turtlehill-d55sn98.jpg|Eris wizard_dexter_by_turtlehill-d57t0gl.jpg|Dexter samurai_jack_by_turtlehill-d57x9qh.jpg|Jack warrior_elsa_by_turtlehill-d57xmx8.jpg|Warrior Elsa sommoner_mac_by_turtlehill-d57ofni.jpg|Summoner Mac ppgzd_magnus_by_turtlehill-d57jyrp.jpg|Magnus ppgzd_le_quack_by_turtlehill-d56xtbn.jpg|Le Quack ppgzd_demon_hawk_by_turtlehill-d57jwmk.jpg|Demon Hawk ppgzd_red_guy_by_turtlehill-d56xs0b.jpg|Red Guy sisters_by_turtlehill-d4qomq1.jpg|Sisters buttercup_by_turtlehill-d4v6g6e.jpg|Buttercup bubbles_by_turtlehill-d4v2jma.jpg|Bubbles blossom_by_turtlehill-d4uz5vw.jpg|Blossom cartoon_party_by_turtlehill-d424l3f.jpg|Party Time nergal_jr__by_turtlehill-d4de17s.jpg|Jr. 27810993.jpg|Tree Pretty Bunny TPPGs by Koku chan.jpg|Bunny Boomer by turtlehill-d59mv81.jpg|Boomer buttercup_x_butch_by_turtlehill-d3cen48.jpg|Green bobbles_x_boomer_by_turtlehill-d3cc852.jpg|Blue blossom_and_mimi_by_turtlehill-d5dvr1g.jpg|Mimi & Blossom toon_fantasy_raven_by_turtlehill-d5ajpzn.jpg|Raven Rrbz ryuzaki brick by reizeropein-d4u8jjh.jpg|Ryuzaki Shukaku butch by reizeropein-d4undr6.jpg|Shukaze Rrbz shidou boomer by reizeropein-d4u0s1a.jpg|Shinbou reds_by_turtlehill-d5efsx1.jpg|Reds blues_by_turtlehill-d5eft84.jpg|Blues greens_by_turtlehill-d5eftcu.jpg|Greens Bubbles and aqua by turtlehill-d5er1cb.jpg|Partner Aqua Kyodo heijyuro by turtlehill-d4wydvv.jpg|Samurai Jack Chi by turtlehill-d64fb02.jpg|Chi smile_by_turtlehill-d5wtbp5.jpg|Smile the_sealing_grimoire_by_turtlehill-d4spu4f.jpg|Mac her_s_wish_page2_by_turtlehill-d5x8qy1.jpg|Her''s Wish Category:Crossovers Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpunk Girls Category:Photos Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Superheroes Category:Villians Category:Living characters Category:Love Intrests Category:Love Category:Leaders Category:Teams Category:Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Male characters Category:Counterparts